With the adoption of light emitting diode (LED) light sources, new lighting systems have begun incorporating alternative means for casting, distributing, and reflecting light emitted from LEDs. Edge-lit lighting systems are one such example and are desirable for many applications. Some edge-lit lighting systems are installed within ceilings, walls, or other surfaces. For example, such a lighting system may be installed in a ceiling.
There is increasing interest for modern building to be designed to be environmentally friendly and energy efficient. Thus, it is desired for lighting systems to have the capability to autonomously turn off when the respective area is unoccupied. It is also desirable for lighting system to have a backup power source in case the primary power source becomes interrupted or cut off. Thus, some lighting system include emergency backup battery packs designed to automatically provide power in events in which the primary power is interrupted. However, such emergency backup battery packs need to be tested from time to time to ensure the functionality of the batteries.